Suigintou
Suigintou is a Rozen Maiden, and apparently the first Rozen Maiden to ever be made. She dies in the first season due to one of her attacks being reflected back at her. Role in Discord Arc She and Death The Kid armed themselves for attack. later, Jeane and Grim Reaper challenged them for a fight. Jeane attacked Suigintou. She was wounded and charges at Grim Reaper. He killed her. Discription Suigintou is the first Rozen Maiden doll. Her desire to win the Alice Game is the strongest of all the dolls, and is primarily driven because she wants the attention of their "Father", the dollmaker Rozen. Initially, Suigintou's will to exist was so strong that she was able to move even without a Rosa Mystica. She could also use her powers without a medium. Sadistic, spiteful, and arrogant (all due to her Inferiority complex), she would stop at nothing to become Alice. Although she avoids talking with her sisters, she has a particularly bitter hatred for Shinku. However, when she meets her medium Megu, Suigintou's attitude begins to shift; and she feels connected to Megu. Suigintou later wants to collect the Rosa Mystica to heal Megu's heart ailment instead rather than just become Alice. However, Suigintou fails in this endeavor, when she discovers that she used up Megu's energy in order to fight her sisters. Suigintou did not consciously make a contract with Megu; rather, Megu came upon Suigintou as she was reawakening. Suigintou's strong sense of independence and misanthropy blinded her to the perceived weakness of having a medium. She is also the only Rozen Maiden to have been defeated and revived three times in the anime. Suigintou has a number of unique traits and flaws amongst the Rozen Maidens. In the anime, she is missing a part of her torso; Shinku explains at one point that, before Suigintou was completed, her design was erased, but she does not explain why or how. In Ouvertüre, it is shown that Rozen abandoned her half-completed form in two parts on his worktable. Although her clothing was completed, she was never assembled and, as such, not initially given a Rosa Mystica. It was her love for Rozen that brought her to life, and she crawled off of the table to look for him. Rozen does later provide her with a Rosa Mystica, but only after Souseiseki slices her in half and she disappears. However, after Shinku destroys Suigintou at the end of the first season, she is restored midway through Träumend.In the Träumend finale, she tells Shinku that "Father" had told her that even with her flawed body, she is also entitled to a part in the Alice Game and could become alice. Later, Rozen is seen lovingly fixing Suigintou's neck ribbon as she sleeps, and even grips her gently around the waist afterwards, implying that he has mended her incomplete body. Appearance Suigintou is portrayed as a doll with white/silver hair, purple-pinkish eyes. She wears a black headband with black lace trimming. Each side of the headband ends with black bows. The black headband also sports a dark black-purplish rosette on the middle. On her neck, she wears a seemingly black neck ribbon. Her dress is white and dark blue that is close to black. It has a matching rosette brooch just like the one on the headband. The top part of the dress also has black lace trimming and features white ruffles trimming. The dress' sleeves are puffy on each of the shoulder part, while on each of the arm part, it fits the first half arm on each side. The second half arm on each side features three-layered white ruffles. The skirt is white with ruffles trimming and layered with dark blue diamond-shaped layers. The two front part of the layers features white inverted crosses. Between the two layers that has white crosses, it has a cris-cros ribbon. She also wears a pair of dark blue boots with matching rosettes like the ones on the headband and top part of the dress. Suigintou is an incomplete doll in both manga and anime version. In the anime, she doesn't have a torso, but in the manga, her back is flawed with black wings, which is her weapon, and she is the only Rozen Maiden doll who has wings. and Suigintou]] Personality Her characteristics thorough the series appear to be sadistic, spiteful, and arrogant and she will use any method in order to win the Alice Game. However, upon meeting Megu in the anime, her medium, Suigintou's attitude and motivations are beginning to shift. Suigintou is slowly showing a gentler side, and even hopes to use the other doll's Rosa Mystica to heal Megu of her heart ailment. In the manga, her body is flawed by wings—notably, she is the only Rozen Maiden with them—that have ravaged her back with cracks. Despite these flaws, her love for "Father" and willpower is so strong that she can use her powers independently of a medium. Along with her artificial spirit, Meimei, Suigintou's weapons are her ragged black wings. With their arrow-like feathers, she can conjure up a shield, a large sword, or even twin black dragons. Suigintou can also create destructive blue flames as a last resort in battle. Suigintou's varied abilities, particularly when combined with her savagely cunning nature, make her a strong player in the Alice Game. In Rozen Maiden ouvertüre, Suigintou and Shinku are shown to actually be friends, but the friendship sours significantly after Suigintou discovers that Shinku only pretended to be her friend out of pity. It is also revealed that Rozen abandoned her without a Rosa Mystica (which she later acquires) and started moving towards her affection for him. When Megu shows Suigintou a bouquet of bright red roses, Suigintou destroys the bouquet, indicating that she either hates roses as a whole, or that she particularly dislikes bright red roses, since Shinku uses bright red rose petals. In the manga Megu and Suigintou seem to have a stronger "bond" than in the anime. Megu was also the reason Suigintou traveled to the alternate dimension and subsequently declaring a truce with Shinku so that the two may work together to bring down Kirakishou. Her artificial spirit, "Meimei," is named for the Japanese word "Mei", meaning darkness. Weapons Along with her artificial spirit, Meimei, Suigintou's weapons are her ragged black wings. With their arrow-like feathers, she can conjure up a shield, a large sword, or even twin black dragons. Suigintou can also create destructive blue flames as a last resort in battle. Suigintou's varied abilities, particularly when combined with her savagely cunning nature, make her one of the strongest players in the Alice Game. After she absorbed Souseiseki's Rozen Mystica, Souigintou was able to use Souseiseki's Gardener Shears. However when she lost to hers' Souseiseki's came out as well and after regaining her Rozen Mystica it is unknown if she regained Souseiseki's so it is unknown if she can still use her shears. Trivia *Her artificial spirit, "Meimei," is named for the Japanese word "Mei", meaning darkness. *She is the only Rozen Maiden with wings, which can be a reference to Alice's figure in the anime. *She is the only Rozen Maiden (not counting those defeated by Barasuishou) to have been resurrected, and was actually resurrected by Rozen three times. This could be hint that she is one of the two Rozen Maidens who are selected to become Alice, the other being Shinku. Category:Kakashi's/Tigger's Group Category:Heroes Category:Gothic Category:Girls Category:Character Category:Humans Category:Anti Heroes Category:Morally Ambiguous